<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's a crowd by JessieMckay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740263">Three's a crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay'>JessieMckay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney was never alone, no never.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay, Evan Lorne/John Sheppard, Miko Kusanagi/Radek Zelenka, Peter Grodin/Elizabeth Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlantis lifted off the ocean floor, to the surface. Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief, as there were cheers and excited chatter.</p>
<p>The gate room was filled with a load of people called the Athosians, rescued from the planet the away team had just visited and returned from. The team now had another mission, to rescue any survivors from the hive ship.</p>
<p>Dr Carson Beckett stood in the infirmary, directing the equipment and the boxes to the right areas. He grinned, as he looked round at his hard-working team and turned going into his office. He sat down with his cup of tea, wondering what he would find in this strange new galaxy.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the science labs</p>
<p>“Are you a bloody imbecile or do you have mush for brains Dr Kabana?”</p>
<p>“It is Dr Kavanagh and I am the brightest person in your lab”</p>
<p>“The brightest thing you have is your white lab coat, now get out of my sight and do something useful.”</p>
<p>He stalked off, as a man brought over a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“Dr Mckay we have been asked to check shield power and report to Dr Weir.”</p>
<p>“Ok Dr…” he stopped</p>
<p>“Its Zelenka” he said</p>
<p>“Let’s go then” he said, as they headed out</p>
<p>Dr Weir sat in her office, Colonel Sumner was debriefing her about the last mission and their new guests.</p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight” said Dr Weir, “we have 150 Athosians on Atlantis and another 150 on a hive ship that we need to rescue.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Major Shepherd promised to help them, the leader was culled by wraith though”</p>
<p>“Ok hive ship, wraith, culled. Colonel Sumner we need to start at the very beginning.”</p>
<p>“Can I sit down; this will take a while?”</p>
<p>Dr weir gestured to the chair, as he sat.</p>
<p> The mission to rescue the Athosians was planned for the next day. Dr Weir sent them through hoping it would all go as planned. They returned under heavy fire and loud explosions; this did not look good.</p>
<p>Dr Beckett rushed from one patient to the next, assessing, patching up and sending them on the way if they were able</p>
<p>When Colonel Sumner was carried in, at first, he didn’t recognise the man. He was old and wrinkled, barely able to keep his eyes open and whimpering in pain.</p>
<p>“Major Sheppherd, I will report your insubordination” gasped the man</p>
<p>“I refused to kill you Colonel, I killed her though”</p>
<p>“Yes, you did, when you should have killed me as I ordered.”</p>
<p>He began coughing, as Dr Beckett sent everyone out and got him to a private room.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you comfortable Colonel” said Dr Beckett, injecting some painkillers into the tube in his hand.   </p>
<p>“Just leave me die Doctor, I am not worth saving”</p>
<p>“I am a doctor; I can’t just leave you die Colonel”</p>
<p>“Get me Dr Weir, I am not going anywhere yet.”</p>
<p>Dr Beckett got to the office and picked up his ear piece, he always forgot to put this on at the beginning of shift.</p>
<p>“Dr Weir, the Colonel wishes to speak to you” as he turned and went back into the room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you won’t help me Doctor, I will find a way to end this”</p>
<p>“I can’t Colonel and now you’ve told me that, I will have to put you under close observation.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok Dr Beckett, you did what you had to and I did what I had too.”</p>
<p>He looked at him and began checking the machines, seeing the numbers fluctuating slightly.</p>
<p>Dr Weir rushed in, as she looked at the Colonel in surprise.</p>
<p>“Dr Weir, you are here as a witness. I do not want to be resuscitated or put on life support. I want to die with dignity, now. I know Dr Beckett will try to save me; you will order him not to.”</p>
<p>“I have no say in his infirmary” she said</p>
<p>“Ok” murmured Carson, “I won’t intervene unless I need to help your passing.”</p>
<p>“Not needed Doc, I have taken what I needed.”</p>
<p>“Taken what?” he snapped</p>
<p>“A pill, I always carry one just in case I get caught by the enemy and I took it when you left the room. I can feel it working, my heart will just stop. Don’t do anything, the poison will be gone in 48 hours and it will look like a heart…” he stopped</p>
<p>He looked pale all of a sudden, as he saluted weakly and closed his eyes and the machine coded.</p>
<p>“Colonel, you can’t…</p>
<p>“No stop Carson” she said, as he went to go forward and he huffed in annoyance</p>
<p>“I am busy curing people, not watching people die” he said, as he glanced at his watch and left the room.</p>
<p>Dr Weir disconnected the machines and tubes, laying the sheet over him and sitting down on a chair at the side of the bed.</p>
<p>This was not a good start to the expedition, the murder of their head military officer by an alien called a wraith.</p>
<p>After sitting for a couple of hours, she headed for dinner to see Dr Beckett sat a table eating alone. He was looking round the room in interest and then looking at his tablet, as if checking something.</p>
<p>“Can I join you?” asked Dr Weir</p>
<p>“Yes, sit down, I am sorry about before. I was very unprofessional, maybe your concerns are justified”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” asked Dr Weir</p>
<p>“Maybe Dr Biro should have been your Chief Medical Officer instead.”</p>
<p>“I stand by my decision; you are much more highly qualified and you’ll have to accept their will be some casualties. It will take time and patience, from everyone. Colonel Sumner wanted to kill himself, he would have done it sooner or later. The body was taken to the morgue and I removed all the pipes and tubes, the nurses cleaned down the room for you.”</p>
<p>“They are good lasses and lads; I have a fine team to work with. Actually, I need to talk to you about one of your scientist’s medical problems. I have some concerns, I’d like to address”</p>
<p>“Of course, let’s eat dinner and go to the office.”</p>
<p>Major John Shepherd sat on the edge of the pier, looking into the water churning far below. It had been one hell of a mission; many people could have died and a few too many did. He shuddered seeing that wraith, smiling a sick smile, as she sucked the life out of his commanding officer. He was an arsehole but no one deserved to die that way. He should have obeyed him, there was no cure for a wraith’s wrath.</p>
<p>There was a crash in the distance and he jogged over to the doors, as he went through to see a fight in progress. The head scientist Dr Mckay was rolling round the floor punching Dr Kavanagh , one of his own scientists. He looked on amused with the other marines and the head scientist grabbed the other by his greasy pony tail and yanked him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Next time you feel like invading my personal space and picking a fight, you may want to think again” he snarled, chucking him against the wall.</p>
<p>“Dr Mckay a word” said Major Sheppherd, as he yanked him to his feet by his arm</p>
<p>He tried to shake him off, as John pushed him away from Kavanagh. As Dr Kavanagh got to his feet, he went to hit him from behind. Sheppherd nodded at one of the marines to grab Kavanagh’s arm, as he pushed him up against the wall.</p>
<p>“Only a coward attacks someone who is walking away” snapped the Major</p>
<p>Dr Mckay was wiping his bloodied nose, looking somewhat embarrassed. The Major didn’t stop till he got to Dr Weir’s office and gestured him inside, as Dr Mckay walked in and the marine pushed Kavanagh into a chair.</p>
<p>“You can go now” he said to the Marine, as Dr Beckett and Dr Weir stood up from the couch.</p>
<p>“What is going on here” said Dr Weir, as the door closed.</p>
<p>“These two were brawling in the corridor” said the Major.</p>
<p>“Brawling, as in fighting” said Dr Beckett in surprise.</p>
<p>“That is the normal definition of brawling” snapped Dr Mckay</p>
<p>“Dr Mckay, no need to be rude” scolded Dr Weir. “You may go Major, you have a meeting at 08:00 hours”</p>
<p>He saluted and left, as she turned to Dr Kavanagh.”</p>
<p>“You are causing a lot of trouble round Atlantis, one more incident I send you back to earth with a formal disciplinary on your file. Now get out of here, think what you want to do with your future.”</p>
<p>He got up and stormed out, as she sat at her desk and smiled at the two Doctor’s.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you two have met properly yet, Dr Mckay this is Dr Beckett Chief Medical Officer on the expedition. Dr Beckett, this is our Chief Science Officer.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I am very busy and i haven’t had dinner yet so can this wait to another time. Otherwise I will have a bad hypoglycaemic attack as well, to top off this awful day I am having.”</p>
<p>“Actually, no it can’t, you attacked one of your scientists.”</p>
<p>“He was being a prat; I have very little patience and need for that arrogant imbecile and I mean it. If his presence continues in my lab, I will find him jobs to complete the other side of Atlantis.”</p>
<p>Dr Weir went to the door, talked to someone and came back minutes later.</p>
<p>“We all have people we find complicated to work with, though we just have to grit our teeth and deal with it.”</p>
<p>“You know very well Dr Weir, that sometimes I can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“I am aware of that; Dr Beckett is interested in learning a lot more about you.”</p>
<p>“Really, well I am no guiena pig.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to be lad, I want us to be friends and someone you can come talk to whenever you need to.”</p>
<p>“Like a therapist” he said, “listen I already told you I wouldn’t talk to Dr Heightmeyer.”</p>
<p>“No, I will be a friend, with the benefits of a doctors confidentiality clause.”</p>
<p>“Ok I have Dissociative identity Disorder, previously called Multiple Personality Disorder. Research it because many people listen to the media and they get it all wrong and blown out of proportion. Once you done that, then we can talk.”</p>
<p>There was a knock, as a man came in with a tray and set it on Dr Weirs desk. She thanked him and he left, as she gestured to the food.</p>
<p>Dr Mckay took a bowl and some bread, eating hungrily and the others joined him.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some nasty cuts and bruises, are you injured otherwise” asked Dr Beckett</p>
<p>“No, I am fine” he said, as he seemed to be pulling in on himself.</p>
<p>He was wringing his hands nervously, looking at the floor and clicking his tongue.</p>
<p>“Listen I must go” he said, as he got up and rushed from the room.</p>
<p>“I am more concerned then I was before Dr Weir, obviously he is far from stable”</p>
<p>“He’s a genius, we need him on this expedition” she said</p>
<p>“So how many personalities has he got?”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen 2 of his personalities, the assertive and organised one through most of the meeting. The other was beginning to emerge, its his child like one. Very paranoid, nervous and at that stage you don’t go anywhere near him. If you do his third personality can sometimes take over, that’s the one Dr Kavanagh pissed off today.”</p>
<p>“May be Dr Kavanagh should be transferred to the lab the other side of Atlantis, that deals with the maintenance side” suggested Dr Beckett</p>
<p>“Maybe that will be for the best” said Dr Weir.</p>
<p>Dr Mckay lay in his bed, as he stretched out under the covers. He wasn’t tired   though; it was annoying when he’d been exhausted an hour ago.</p>
<p>“Time to get up” Rod smirked.</p>
<p>He got up and dressed, as he wandered round the empty corridors and came to the gym. Maybe a workout would help, as he kicked off his shoes and strapped on the boxing gloves. He punched the bag over and over, as he saw Kavanagh’s face on the bag and hearing his shouts of fright. The little wimp, as he smirked.</p>
<p>Then the image of Major Sheppherd came unwelcomed into his mind, good looking flyboy. He bit his lip, breathing heavily as he leant against the punch bag. It had been so long since he felt such lusting, especially for another man. Samantha from the SGC had caught his eye but not as much as the sarcastic air force pilot. He had stopped Kavanagh while his back had been turned, surely that meant something. One day soon you will be mine Major John Sheppherd, one way or another. Rodney may be scared to look for relationships, that was not a problem for him. He got back to his room, showered and fell into a disturbed sleep.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, as he groaned and heard his alarm clock ringing. He picked it up, throwing it at the door and it smashed to pieces.</p>
<p>“Go away” he shouted, as he smirked and slid from the bed</p>
<p>Another one broken beyond repair, as he got up and the door slid open, revealing Doctor Beckett</p>
<p>“What do you want bright eyes?” said Rodney, turning and heading into the shower room.</p>
<p>There was silence and he showered going out in a towel, to see the Doctor sat on a chair and looking through a file.</p>
<p>“I had to come see you, I am bursting with questions.”</p>
<p>“You are a curious one, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I am, which one are you now?” he asked</p>
<p>“Rod let you in earlier, I am my middle personality most the time. I am Rodney, my more determined side is called Rod and my fearful side is Mer. Anger brings out my aggressive nature and fear my child like ego. If you think about it, really it makes a lot of sense.”</p>
<p>“I suppose your right, so those are your only triggers then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and annoying Doctors, asking personal questions when I have had no coffee.”</p>
<p>He swallowed nervously and Dr Mckay laughed.</p>
<p>“I take a lot of medication that keeps me fairly in control, unless people bug me constantly like Kavanagh. People call Rod’s personality aggressive but I call it determined, he refuses to back down and all morals go out the window. It feels good, its like letting your hair down and someone else being in the driver’s seat. Mer’s personality is what they believe to be the damage, that my parents caused me and it reflects my behaviour as a child. They never wanted me; they made that clear from the start. A socially inept child, who couldn’t keep a relationship of any kind. Locked in the basement, kicked round by my father and labelled as having an avoidant personality disorder.</p>
<p>“I read about that somewhere, do you believe that you are sensitive to negative evaluation and avoid social communication where possible”.</p>
<p>“Hm normally…I mean with most people I…”</p>
<p>Dr Mckay looked at the floor, then his head snapped up angrily.</p>
<p>“Get out Doc, stop bothering me with your pointless questions. Some of us have proper work to do, not some voodoo doctor who puts plasters on scratches all day.”</p>
<p>“Ok I will go Rod and thank you for your time”</p>
<p>Dr Beckett headed out and along the corridor, that controlling personality didn’t like anyone at all. Dr Mckays middle personality was someone he could be friends with and maybe he could find a way to help.</p>
<p>The team meeting was in an hour, as he grabbed tea and a couple of muffins and headed to Dr Weir’s office.</p>
<p>He knocked to see her sat at the desk, as he went in.</p>
<p>“Morning Dr Weir, would you like a muffin?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please Dr Beckett, come and sit down and call me Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>“OK Elizabeth, then you must call me Carson” he smiled, sitting opposite her. “I went to talk to Dr Mckay, it was great till Rod chucked me out.”</p>
<p>“So, do you have more or less concerns now?” asked Elizabeth?”</p>
<p>“About the same” he said, I think I understand better. “Rod is the wild child, Rodney is Assertive but has restraint and Mer is the broken part of his childhood. If I could become friends with all three of his personalities, maybe I could be that one person to help if needed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three's a crowd part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rod's Mistake</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning everyone, what a wonderfully bleak morning” said Rod coming in, as he sat on a chair and put his feet up on the coffee table.</p><p>He saw Dr Weir and Dr Beckett watching him in surprise, as he smirked.</p><p>“Morning Rod” said Dr Beckett, “please feel free to call me Carson.”</p><p>“Ok Carson, where’s that floppy haired Air force pilot he should have been here at 8 I thought?”</p><p>“I don’t know he never showed up, I will…”</p><p>The door opened and Rod watched Major Sheppherd come in</p><p>“Took your time Sheppherd, the boss nearly sent out a search party.”</p><p>“I realise I was late Dr Weir, I apologise”</p><p>Rod tutted, as he smirked at him.</p><p>“What exactly is your problem Dr Mckay?” he snapped</p><p>“John…” began Dr Weir</p><p>Rod rubbed his head, as he got up and stood at the door. Then Rodney was back, as he shook his head.</p><p>“Apologies Major, Rod has taken to goading you for some reason.”</p><p>“Rod, who is that?”</p><p>“He is me; we have been getting annoyed a lot lately and Rod is annoyed you broke up his fight with Kavanagh.”</p><p>“I am confused” said the Major</p><p>“Rodney, may I fill in the Major on a few simple details?” asked Carson</p><p>“Yeah I guess, it doesn’t leave this room though.”</p><p>“Rodney has DID or it use to be known as MPD.”</p><p>“MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder right. </p><p>“Yes Major” said Rodney, I have 3 personalities. Rod is the most unpredictable, you just met him and I am Rodney, the more level headed one.”</p><p>“That is two” said the Major</p><p>“I am aware of that, the third is Mer but he doesn’t come out often. He is the emotional side I tend to block out if I can and I don’t put myself into dangerous situations, to cause fear.”</p><p>“You talk about them, as if there is 3 people sharing a body.”</p><p>“In one way there is Major, though they are all a part of me in the end.”</p><p>“You seem to be sane” said the Major</p><p>“I am sane Major, at the moment anyway.  When you have been coping with this as long as I have, it becomes part of everyday life. I can’t swap at command and sometimes I have lapses in memory, of what has happened. I am on loads of medication to help my symptoms but there is no cure and probably there won’t be in my lifetime. Why worry about something, that you can’t change?”</p><p>“Ok let’s get on with this meeting, you missed your meeting at 08:00 hours Major Sheppherd.”</p><p>“Yes, there was a military problem in the quarters, there seems to be a divide occurring. Some are concerned in who will be taking over from Colonel Sumner, I told them it is undecided for the moment and as soon as there is news they’d be informed.”</p><p>The days turned to weeks, then the weeks turned into months. Everyone was busy, getting Atlantis into full working order and going about their business.</p><p>Rod sat on the pier, watching a group of marines training with the Major. He always liked a man in uniform, strong, but not too muscular and an air of obedience.</p><p>Rodney found himself on the pier that evening, this was an unusual place to be working. His notebook on his lap, as he opened in and looked at the page in horror.</p><p>He closed it quickly and headed to the infirmary, he needed to talk to Carson.  </p><p>Carson finished his shift and headed up the corridor, when he heard whimpering. He got to a balcony, to see someone sobbing on the floor. He got closer, to see it was Rodney or was it Mer?”</p><p>“Hey are you ok Mer? asked Carson</p><p>“Carson, I don’t know what is going on? I feel different, as if the medication is not working.”</p><p>“Come on lad, let’s go check your tablet boxes and see what’s going on.”</p><p>They headed along quietly and got to Mer’s room, as Carson looked at the box in confusion.</p><p>“You haven’t had many of your tablets in the last few days, what is happening Mer?”</p><p>Carson turned to see him sat on the chair by the door, looking amused and his feet up on the desk.</p><p>“You are curious aren’t you bright eyes, though this is none of your business.”</p><p>“I was worried for you all Rod; Mer was very upset.”</p><p>“Mer is always upset, lost, fearful and it’s what stops him enjoying himself.”</p><p>“He is you though”</p><p>“The boring part of me yes, you have your different sides and it still seems like you don’t get it Doc”</p><p>“I try to understand Rod but I will never understand, how could i?”</p><p>“That’s what I like about you bright eyes, so honest and humble.”</p><p>“I know that Rodney expressed an interest in having the ATA therapy, is it something you are in favour of?”</p><p>“More power in Atlantis, of course I am interested.”</p><p>“Your behaviour has been a lot better lately, so I think I am close to getting Dr Weir to agree to leave me test it on you first.”</p><p>“Great Doc, though couldn’t I just chuck Kavanagh round the gym a bit.”</p><p>Carson chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Only if you are training, why not you train with the marines and Major Shepherd.”</p><p>“Would you suggest it?” asked Rod, smirking</p><p>“I will, well I better be going.”</p><p>“Course Doc” he said, getting up and gesturing to the door.</p><p>Carson went to go, when Rod slammed him against the wall roughly and he flinched.</p><p>“Tell no-one about the tablets, they are doing us more harm than good.”</p><p>“I think that…” he began, as Rod looked down at him threateningly pulling out a knife</p><p>“What was that Doc, don’t cause trouble you are supposed to be our friend?”</p><p>“I am” he said, looking down defeated.</p><p>Rod leant in, lifting his chin and capturing his lips softly in a passionate kiss. Sliding his hands down his arms, so they rested on his chest and he pulled back.</p><p>“That was nice bright eyes, you taste of strawberries.”</p><p>Carson didn’t meet his eyes and he stroked his hair gently, as Rod smiled</p><p>“Behave Carson, sorry if I hurt you”</p><p>“I will need to check up on you more regularly” stuttered Carson, “especially since you’ve stopped your tablets so quickly.”</p><p>“Don’t mind there, you can play doctor whenever you need to” murmured Rod, smirking.</p><p>Rodney awoke the next morning and cringed, what had Rod been thinking threatening and attacking Carson of all people. He would have to go apologise but he wanted to stay away, not give Rod the chance.</p><p>“Carson” said Rodney on the radio, as he answered.</p><p>“Rodney” he said</p><p>“Yes, it’s me. I am so sorry about last night; he is just trying to protect us.””</p><p>“It’s ok Lad, it wasn’t your fault and I understand why?”</p><p>Carson switched off the radio, as he lay on his bed and pulled the blanket over himself. His back hurt and he had called Elisabeth already, saying he was full of cold. He hadn’t slept, the scene played over and over in his head. A sob escaped his throat and he buried his head in the pillow and closed his eyes.</p><p>At the team meeting Rodney stood pacing and, Dr Weir sat at the desk, John was perched on the desk and Dr Biro arrived.</p><p>“Where is Dr Beckett?” asked the Major</p><p>He called in sick, he is feeling under the weather.</p><p>Rodney looked round surprised; Carson never took a day off. He finished the meeting and headed to the Doctors’ room, over riding the door and going in.</p><p>Carson lay in bed and Rodney went over, as he sat up sharply.</p><p>“It is Rodney” he said, as he sat by him. “What is going on?”</p><p>“I can hardly move, my back hurts.”</p><p>“Let me get Dr Biro” he said</p><p>“No, it will be fine tomorrow” he said</p><p>“Ok but I am going to get you something to eat.”</p><p>He left getting to the canteen and grabbing some meat stew, a pot of tea and some pudding. He headed out, when the Major came over.</p><p>“You are drinking tea Mckay?” he asked, in confusion</p><p>“No, its for Carson” he said, as he went to go.</p><p>“What is going on, Carson never takes a day off.”</p><p>“He must be feeling rough then, he said he’d be back tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll come see him too, wish him well and all that.”</p><p>They got to Carson’s room, ringing the buzzer twice.</p><p>Carson answered, as he looked from Rodney and to the Major smiling.</p><p>“Visitors, this is nice” he said, hoping the fake smile would be enough to throw the Major off guard.</p><p>“You don’t sound full of cold” said the Major, as they all sat inside</p><p>“Dinner is served” said Rodney, pushing the tray over.</p><p>“Thank you, lad, this looks great.”</p><p>“No problem Carson”</p><p>“I had a stupid accident yesterday; I don’t want to embarrass myself by telling anyone” he said</p><p>“An accident” said the Major</p><p>“I fell hurting my back, the bruising is just coming out so it is painful.”</p><p>“Then Dr Biro needs to see you in the infirmary, report there in an hour. You made the rules Carson, follow them.”</p><p>The Major left, as Carson picked at the food and looked at Rodney.</p><p>“I tried to hide it Rod” he said, he was getting good at picking up on when they switched.</p><p>“It’s ok Carson, you tried.”</p><p>He sat stroking his hair, as he ate and Rod looked so relaxed.</p><p>“Rod can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yes, bright eyes, what is it?”</p><p>“You are behaving very…uh… different”</p><p>“My life has been very lonely with my condition; you are the first person who’s tried to get close. I value and respect that, it makes me want to protect you and bring you into our group but don’t annoy me. You put Rodney and Mer at risk, they still come first.”</p><p>“That’s the last thing I would do” Carson said, as he stood up stiffly and Rod waited while he showered and passed him clothes.</p><p>Rod held out his arm, so Carson could hold on and he led him round towards the infirmary.</p><p>“Carson” said Elizabeth, “the Major told me you hurt your back”</p><p>“Nothing serious Elizabeth, just bruising I think”</p><p>“Ok that’s good, glad you’re their to help Rodney” she said</p><p>“Elizabeth this is Rod” said Carson, as she looked surprised</p><p>“I am sorry, I can’t pick out…”</p><p>“It is ok Doctor Weir; listen can I train with the marines?”</p><p>“I see no reason why not, as long as you follow orders. I will talk to the Major, I am glad you are settling in Rod.”</p><p>She went to head off, as Carson felt a sharp pain and collapsed to the floor.</p><p>“Carson” said Elisabeth, as Rod lifted him and they rushed to the infirmary</p><p>Dr Biro rushed over, looking surprised and directed him over to a bed. He lay Carson down, as they were shooed out and Rod sat down anxiously.</p><p>Mer looked up at Elizabeth, who was rubbing her hands and pacing the floor.</p><p>“Will he be ok?” asked Mer, lip trembling</p><p>“He will be fine” said Elizabeth, as Mer leant against her and she hugged him gently.</p><p>There was footsteps getting nearer and the Major barged in, rushing over and yanking Mer to his feet. He cowered, as Elizabeth pushed him away and Mer slid to the floor</p><p>“Major control yourself, this is Mer” she said, as he buried his head in his arms scared.</p><p>“They or one of them attacked Carson, I have it all on video.”</p><p>Rod stood up, looking angrily at the Major but not saying anything.</p><p>“Rod, this isn’t true” said Elizabeth</p><p>“We didn’t attack him, so much as threaten him. I apologised, he found out I had stopped taking our tablets.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Elizabeth</p><p>“They were making us worse; Carson was going to help keep check and review the medication. You put a camera in our room, without us knowing. Are all your staff monitored Major, or just the ones that you do not trust.”</p><p>“Let’s go, you are under arrest till we can talk to Carson about pressing charges.”</p><p>Rod smirked; Carson wouldn’t press charges against them.     </p><p>Carson opened his eyes, as he looked round and realised, he was in the infirmary. What had happened, he thought it was just bruising but… He pulled the cover back, as he sat up wincing and lifted his top. There was a bandage round his stomach and a pipe, as he grimaced. He carefully sat up, taking his notes off the end of the bed and flicking through them.</p><p>“Dr Beckett, what do you think you are doing?” said Dr Biro, coming over</p><p>“Reading my notes” he said, as she looked at him hopelessly.</p><p>“If you must read them, lets get you back in bed first.”</p><p>He was soon tucked back in, as he finished and looked guilty.</p><p>“I should have come in straight away, I am sorry.”</p><p>“You had us worried Dr Beckett, was that the first time Rod attacked you?”</p><p>“No one attacked me lass, it was an accident.”</p><p>“The major has video evidence; he planted a camera in Dr Mckays quarters and has him imprisoned in a cell.”</p><p>“Get me the Major now, or I will go myself” said Carson, infuriated.</p><p>She went to the office, as he crept slowly and carefully out the bed and stopped by the door.</p><p>“Yes, I understand Major, I will give him a sedative and tell him you will visit tomorrow. Are you sure that sending Dr Mckay back to earth today is a wise decision, Carson insists it was an accident?”</p><p>He got back to the bed, as Dr Biro came over and she checked the tube and removed it.</p><p>“That feels so much better lass, what did the Major say?”</p><p>“He will be along later; have a sleep and I will wake you when he gets here.”</p><p>“That sounds great, I am exhausted” he said closing his eyes.”</p><p>“Do you need anything to help you sleep?”</p><p>“If you want lass, you’re the Doctor in charge”</p><p>She put something into the IV and he waited for her to get to the office and the typing to resume. He unbended the pipe, removing the needle from his arm. He snuck to storage, got some joggers, t-shirt and shoes and then picked up one of his small first aid kits, some energy bars and some other useful objects. He got to the jumper, loaded it inside and took out a stunner.</p><p>What was he doing, this was not like him to be so impulsive? He got to the office, to hear Elizabeth and the Major talking.</p><p>“This could have been going on for months, I didn’t put that camera in place till last week.”</p><p>“Dr Biro says Carson insists it was an accident” said Elizabeth, “she is sedating him.”</p><p>“I feel like I am betraying Dr Beckett” said the Major</p><p>“It’s because we are” said Elizabeth, “ok go get Dr Mckay and bring him here. Let’s hope it is Rodney and not Rod, I have to talk to”</p><p>Carson rushed away, as he got the cells to see two marines.</p><p>“Hi just visiting my patient, can you leave me in”</p><p>“Of course, Dr Beckett” said Major Lorne, as he opened the door and he shot the one behind him and turned pointing the gun at Major Lorne. “Dr Beckett, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Sorry Evan, they will not be sending Rod back to earth.”</p><p>He shot him and lay him down gently, as Rodney wandered over.”</p><p>“Carson, what is going on?”</p><p>“You’re not returning to earth to be locked up, follow me.”</p><p>They headed to the jumper bay, as they got inside and flew to the exit.</p><p>“Come in jumper one” said the Major, “who is flying?”</p><p>Carson pressed a button, as the screen came up and he saw Elizabeth, the Major and Dr Zelenka looking shocked.</p><p>“Carson come and land, we can talk this through” said Elizabeth</p><p>“I heard you in the office, this is all wrong”</p><p>“Maybe you should…” began Rodney</p><p>“No” he said, as Rod came over to the screen and leant forward</p><p>“l view this as an act of war, trying to send us away” said Rod. “Good luck trying to fix the systems without Rodney”</p><p>“Rod don’t take this personally; we were just sending you to get checked over” said Elizabeth</p><p>“Don’t lie to me Elizabeth, you knew about my condition before you signed me up for this mission.”</p><p>“I am sorry it didn’t…” she began</p><p>“Come on bright eyes, switch off that screen and let’s leave those traitors behind.”</p><p>“Yes, of course” he murmured</p><p>Rod stroked his hair, putting his arms round him and the screen went black.</p><p>“Damn it” said the Major, “what hold has he got over Carson that he would betray us.”</p><p>“John are you really that oblivious” blurted out Elizabeth, “Rod Loves Carson and I think he feels the same way.”</p><p>“Loves…no…that can’t be true”</p><p>“Why not, they are not military?” asked Radek    </p><p>“Its just that…I mean how can…I mean?”</p><p>“Just stop there John, just because Dr Mckay has a disorder of the mind, it doesn’t mean he can’t love”</p><p>“That’s probably why Carson became so involved and why Rod accepted him into the group. It could very well be their first relationship and it may only happen with one of his personalities namely Rod.”</p><p>The stargate alarm went off, as there was an IDC.</p><p>“It is earth” said Elizabeth, “hello we are ready to receive you.”</p><p>General O Neil and Dr Daniel Jackson stepped through, looking round and going over to Elizabeth and Major Sheppherd.</p><p>“We need to talk” said Elizabeth, follow me.</p><p>They got to the office and sat down, as the Major and Elizabeth Weir perched on the desk.</p><p>“We have a problem Sir” said Major Sheppherd, “we sort of lost Dr Mckay and Dr Beckett.”</p><p>“Lost them” said O Neil, “how?”</p><p>“They are on the mainland, Dr Beckett broke Dr Mckay out and stunned two guards. They grabbed a jumper and left, wishing us good luck in keeping Atlantis in working condition. While we have many trained staff, no one was as good as Rodney. They view us as traitors and to be honest, its exactly how we feel” said Dr Weir</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three's a crowd Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last part<br/>A surprise invasion<br/>Warning: lots of character deaths, no major characters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok let’s work at getting them back and then we will worry about…” began General o Neil</p>
<p>The gate activated and they hurried over and there was a weird signal.</p>
<p>“It looks like earths signal but there are differences. Sure Rodney would know” said Dr Zelenka “but no you chased him away.”</p>
<p>“Was that sarcasm Radek?” said Elizabeth, in surprise</p>
<p>“Course not Elizabeth but Rodney is the genius on the gate, not me.”</p>
<p>He tapped away, as he tried to get the shield up and swore loudly in a rant of Czech.</p>
<p>“What is he saying?” asked o Neil</p>
<p>“You don’t want to know” said Major Sheppherd</p>
<p>“Get out the gate room, we are about to be invaded. The signal was disrupted, I don’t know why the shield doesn’t activate”</p>
<p>“Back up to the…” began the Major, as a load of objects rolled down the ramp and blew out a load of gas.</p>
<p>On the mainland Carson had landed on a large mountain, heading down a path and towards a cave entrance.</p>
<p>“Where about are we on the mainland” asked Rodney, as he looked round anxiously    </p>
<p>“Above the village, if you look down through the trees. The Major and I found a good cave, when we were exploring in the jumper.”</p>
<p>“We escaped Atlantis; they were sending us back”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t allow it” said Carson</p>
<p>“Why, after what Rod did to you?”</p>
<p>“I know that it’s not his fault, or yours and Mer’s. They would have locked you up for good, even though I never would have pressed charges.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Carson that means a lot”</p>
<p>Over the next month, they settled into the mainland and set up a lab in the jumper. One afternoon they heard footsteps and Carson came out, to see Teyla and a man.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” asked Carson, a gun in his hand.</p>
<p>“Dr Beckett, Dr Mckay, we thought something had gone wrong.”</p>
<p>“No, we left, they were going to send Dr Mckay back to earth.”</p>
<p>“I heard what happened, do you know Atlantis has been taken over”</p>
<p>“Taken over, by who?” demanded Rodney</p>
<p>“No one is sure, we can’t get there to help. John sent us a message, come with us and watch it.”</p>
<p>“Is this a trap?” said Carson</p>
<p>“I promise you not Dr”</p>
<p>“Ok into the jumper and we will go to the village.”</p>
<p>John lay on the floor, flinching in pain and wiping the blood from his eyes. It had been a brutal beating, though after all these weeks Commander Kolya was losing patience.</p>
<p>He would not give them the coordinates to earth, no matter what he did. Everyone had been in agreement, even after Kolya had taken 100 of their staff and shot them execution style. They all agreed to stay strong, as the sounds of crying and screams around Atlantis became the norm. John knew he had failed, as he slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>“It looks real” said Rodney, as he watched the video and Carson nodded.</p>
<p>It showed John at a computer, a huge gash to his head.</p>
<p>“Rodney and Carson should be on the mainland somewhere Teyla, please find them and show them this. The genii are…” then the message cut off</p>
<p>“We must storm Atlantis and get your people back” said Teyla</p>
<p>“We’d never do that; I need to get there and hack into the computer systems. We need to check security cameras and calculate how many people we are dealing with” said Rodney</p>
<p>They got in the jumper and flew over cloaked, as Rodney realised the shield was not up.</p>
<p>“No shields, this is madness” he said, as they landed on one of the piers by a side door. They got to Rodney’s lab, it was a mess and they went into the office and Teyla stood on watch. Rodney placed a transmitter on the back of the computer, typing quickly and anxiously, as he got up the camera’s and saw two guards heading their way. They held Dr Zelenka between them looking worse for wear, as they stood quietly in the office and watched them come into the lab.</p>
<p>“Come on Dr give us the codes to get in the computer or your usefulness is finished”</p>
<p>“Never” he spat, as one of the guards grabbed his arm and chucked him over the table and onto the floor.</p>
<p>Rodney winced hearing the crack, he felt sick and the anger bubbled up inside him.</p>
<p>“That’s it, today they die”</p>
<p>“Rod” said Carson</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s me, let’s get Radek back</p>
<p>“Ok” said Teyla</p>
<p>“Teyla you take the one on the left and I will take the one that just hurt Radek. Kill them, quietly.”</p>
<p>“It will be a pleasure” she snarled</p>
<p>They crept forward and took them both down, as Rod shot him in the stomach and covered his mouth.</p>
<p>“The Genii are history” he snarled, then snapped his neck with his bare hands.</p>
<p>Carson was knelt by Radek, who was whimpering and holding his arm to his chest.</p>
<p>“I fitted the transmitter, let’s go” said Rod, as they headed back to the jumper.</p>
<p>Carson and Rod supported Radek, as Teyla stayed ahead ensuring no one came. They luckily got back undetected, as they all looked infuriated.</p>
<p>They flew back to the mainland and Rod hooked up the computers. Carson and Teyla treated Radek on a blanket, in the back of the jumper</p>
<p>“Radek” said Carson, “are you injured other than your arm?”</p>
<p>“Nothing to worry about” he grimaced, as he hissed in pain as Carson set his arm and put it in a sling</p>
<p>“Where was everyone, Atlantis looked empty?” said Teyla</p>
<p>“Dead or imprisoned” said Radek, as Carson gaped at him.</p>
<p>His voice broke and he closed his eyes, as he let out a sob.</p>
<p>“I thought I had seen the last of this type of violence” he murmured, as Teyla pulled him gently into her arms.</p>
<p>Carson came over, his hands trembled and Rod stood up pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be ok; we will kill them all” said Rod. “We are looking at 100 fully armed men, this will take some thinking.”</p>
<p>They ate some stew and then settled down in the cave, to sleep. Rod sat staring in the distance, as Carson came over and sat by him.</p>
<p>“How are we going to do this?” he said</p>
<p>“I need to sleep on it” said Rod, pulling Carson into a soft kiss and putting his arms round him.</p>
<p>Radek sat in Teyla’s arms, trying to help come up with a plan too. It had almost killed him, the isolation and the beatings. He wondered about his friends and colleagues; how many were dead. Kolya had taken Miko a couple of weeks ago, he grimaced and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Elisabeth sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. It was a nightmare, to end all others. Her people were dying and losing hope and there was nothing she could do. Everyday watching the Major being tied to the pole at the end of the pier and beaten mercilessly, was just too much. No one gave up or gave in, it had been a silent promise and she was so proud of their strength.</p>
<p>The door opened and she looked up, to see Kolya looking at her smugly.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you Dr Weir, seize her.”</p>
<p>She was pulled from the cell and taken to a room, where there was a large bath full of water.</p>
<p>“Remove your clothes” he said, as he took a seat and the guards left.</p>
<p>“Drop dead” she said, angrily</p>
<p>“Do as your told or I will do it for you”</p>
<p>She paused, then reached for the hem of her t-shirt.</p>
<p>Rodney woke up, his arms round someone and he looked down to see Carson. Rod really cared for him, so did he but in a different way. He stroked his hair and curled up to him, as he closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>“No, no, no” shouted Radek waking him, as it took the three of them to hold him down</p>
<p>He had hit Rodney, knocked Carson back and scratched Teyla,</p>
<p>“I am sorry” muttered Radek, as they all sat round him frowning</p>
<p>“It’s ok, now is the Major still alive?” asked Carson</p>
<p>“Yes, he is the one person I know is alive, Koyla beats him on Pier C every morning at 10 o clock as a warning to everyone to behave. When we were all taken out to observe the first time, there was around 200 people. He took a load of the marines, nurses, scientists and tech staff and lined them up. They were told to kneel and I realised their intent. They were all shoot from behind and pushed into the water, even if they were still alive. There was less than 50 people yesterday, I fear the rest are dead or critically ill.”</p>
<p>“What about Elisabeth?” asked Carson</p>
<p>“I think she is going to meet the same fate as Miko, I fear” </p>
<p>“What happened to Miko” said Rodney, anxiously</p>
<p>“He has a collar and lead on her, she’s a slave. I tried to protect her but…”</p>
<p>He shook his head getting up, as he paced the cave entrance.</p>
<p>“We need a plan; they can’t be there much longer” snapped Radek</p>
<p>“I have an idea” said Carson, “Radek, Rodney to the jumper.”</p>
<p>Two of the soldiers, rushed over to Kolya, as he headed to the pier.</p>
<p>“Commander Kolya, we found two of your men dead in the science lab. They had been stabbed and their necks broke, there are no prisoners missing except Dr Zelenka.”</p>
<p>“He couldn’t have taken them both down” said Kolya</p>
<p>“No, he was in no fit state.”</p>
<p>“Get everyone out here, tie the Major to the pole and I will join you shortly.”</p>
<p>He went to a room, opening the door and seeing his two slaves.</p>
<p>“Get up Elizabeth, Miko, I hope your people give me the right answers today or the Major dies.”</p>
<p>“What answers?” snapped Elizabeth</p>
<p>He turned round and struck her across the face, as he stepped forward and she backed away.</p>
<p>“Remain silence, like I taught you or do you need another lesson in obedience”</p>
<p>Elizabeth bit her lip, as he clipped a lead on their metal collars and pulled them both from the room. They followed, walking together at his side. He sat on the bench, as he pushed them to their knees. The Atlanteans were sat in groups on the floor, guns trained on them and all looking over in concern.</p>
<p>“Now before we get on with the entertainment Major, I need information.”</p>
<p>John leant heavily against the pole; this wasn’t how he had seen his death but he knew he couldn’t take much more. His head was spinning, as his legs collapsed and he felt someone catch him as he slid to his knees. His arms hurt, as they pulled tight and he cried out in pain.</p>
<p>“It’s ok Sir, I have you” said Major Lorne, lifting him gently to his feet.</p>
<p>Radek and Rod had the ATA therapy and after an hour, Radek showed no sign of the gene but Rod did. He could use the equipment and activate the jumper, as Carson nodded. They flew towards Atlantis cloaked, it was around 10 o clock and they planned to see how many Atlanteans were there.</p>
<p>They got closer and saw someone leaning heavily against the pole, as someone held them protectively and a man was beating them with a cane.</p>
<p>Each time he swung down, the man in the middle, covered the man on the pole.</p>
<p>“That’s John on the pole, Evan is covering him and that man by Elizabeth and Miko is Commander Koyla”</p>
<p>“Major just go” murmured John, as he flinched as the cane struck his back again.</p>
<p>“No Sir, you won’t survive another beating”</p>
<p>It stopped and Evan managed to get the ropes undone, lowering him onto the floor gently.</p>
<p>“Very brave but very stupid Major Lorne” smirked Kolya, yanking John to his feet.</p>
<p>He was taken to the end of the pier, as Major Lorne was pinned on his knees.</p>
<p>“Your free to go Major Sheppherd” as he chucked him off the pier.</p>
<p>“No” said Evan, as he yanked against the soldiers and he was struck across the face.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow you’ll take Major Shepherds place” said Kolya, as he went and grabbed the leashes of Miko and Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Miko stood up but Elizabeth stayed on her knees’, feeling tears run down her face.</p>
<p>“Ok down quickly” said Carson, as they opened the hatch and slid into the water.</p>
<p>Carson dove down and on the second time, he found John. He pulled him up and Rodney helped lift him inside with Teyla. They began to resuscitate him and Carson looked concerned, as he grabbed the defibrillator.</p>
<p>“Come on John” he said, as three minutes later he began breathing slowly.”</p>
<p>“Ok we have him, let’s get going”</p>
<p>An hour later John lay on the floor of the cave, covered in blankets. His wounds washed and dressed; his breathing was slightly laboured.</p>
<p> There was a fire burning, as Teyla shook her head.</p>
<p>“You should come to the village and stay with us.”</p>
<p>“That is very kind of you Teyla, “though if Kolya comes we don’t want to get your people involved” said Carson</p>
<p>Rod sat by the fire, watching John intensely and frowning.</p>
<p>“What is wrong?” asked Carson</p>
<p>“I found him very attractive to start with, till he opened his mouth” he smirked.</p>
<p>“I know many men and women do” he said</p>
<p>“What about you doc, do you find him attractive?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I did, I wasn’t very comfortable in my own skin before I came here. I have dated both men and women, I never was able to be myself.”</p>
<p>What about now?” asked Rod, pulling him into his arms and Carson lay against him.</p>
<p>“I think I love you Rod, you and all your odd little ways.”</p>
<p>“I am so sorry for hurting you, I never realised I had injured you that badly. I don’t know my own strength sometimes, it’s a flaw.”</p>
<p>“We need to rescue the Atlanteans, even if they do send you back but I will leave with you if they do.”</p>
<p>“Thanks bright eyes” he murmured, laying him down on the blankets and kissing him.</p>
<p>John felt sore all over and then he opened his eyes, peering round. He coughed and Carson knelt by him with Rodney, or was it Rod, or Mer.”</p>
<p>“Welcome back Major” said Carson, as he sat up with their help. “Don’t move too much, I have an IV in your arm helping with the pain.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was dead” he said</p>
<p>“If we had got to you any later, you would have been” said Rod, ruffling his hair</p>
<p>“Who exactly are you?” he asked</p>
<p>“I am Rod at the moment, come to think of it I have been for the past 12 hours.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that unusual for you?” asked Carson</p>
<p>“For some it can be normal but not for me, I feel different. I feel angry, calm and…and scared all at once” he finished.</p>
<p>“You’ve not turned since the ATA therapy; I wonder if it caused a change. It’s alien DNA after all, maybe…”</p>
<p>He took some blood and went out to the jumper, looking for any problems.</p>
<p>“I can’t find anything wrong, maybe it’s because we need you as Rod for now.”</p>
<p>“Maybe” he said, as he went over and Carson stumbled slightly.</p>
<p>Rod caught him, sitting him down and lifting his t-shirt to see his dressing was bloody.</p>
<p>“I think its infected, it hurts a lot” said Carson</p>
<p>“You take it easy love” said Rod, taking off the dressing and grimacing.</p>
<p>“It’s red and sore”, as he cleaned it and applied a new dressing.</p>
<p>“Major” said Radek, hurrying over with Teyla</p>
<p>“Radek, you are ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Major I am but so many are not.”</p>
<p>“I know” he murmured</p>
<p>“Kolya will die” said Rod</p>
<p>“Leave the killing to me Rod” said the Major</p>
<p>“You are in no state to fight” said Rod, “nor is Radek or you Carson.”</p>
<p>“The Athosians can help” said Teyla</p>
<p>“We can’t ask…”</p>
<p>“You saved us, it’s time we repaid the favour John” said Teyla</p>
<p>“We will have to prepare for the invasion and I have some ideas on how to take down the vast number of Genii” said Rod.</p>
<p>“How long?” said John</p>
<p>“I need 3-4 days preparation and the help of the Athosians” said Rod</p>
<p>“I insist you move down to the village” said Teyla, “leave us look after you.”</p>
<p>“Ok” said John, as long as you don’t cook Teyla”</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled, as she looked at him fondly.</p>
<p>Miko sat in the room, looking towards the door nervously. A chain was attached from the collar to the floor, she couldn’t escape. Dr Weir had fallen to pieces, on seeing Major Sheppherd being chucked from the pier. Kolya had been angry, when she had refused to obey his orders and was now paying the price. She heard her cries and the slaps; she knew one day he’d be punished and she hoped she’d be round to see it. She missed Rodney and Radek especially Radek, would everything ever go back to normal?”</p>
<p>Evan Lorne lay on the floor of the cell, his back bleeding and his head bursting. He had failed Sheppherd, now he was dead. The man had been his colleague and friend, as he heard the door open and lay still closing his eyes in defeat.</p>
<p>“Major” said a voice, as a man was pushed inside and the door slammed shut.</p>
<p>“Chuck” said Evan, as he rushed over and held a first aid kit in his hands.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” he murmured</p>
<p>“To look after you Major, you are injured. I told the commander I was a doctor and if you got an infection, you’d be dead in a few days.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s what I want” he murmured</p>
<p>“Don’t give up Major, I heard over the radio that they intend to go to the mainland. They believe that someone rescued Radek in a jumper and took him there.”</p>
<p>“Dr Mckay and Dr Beckett” said Evan</p>
<p>“Yes” said Chuck</p>
<p>“They will save us” said the Major, “they have too or we will all be dead.”</p>
<p>“No-one is going to save you Major” said Kolya, appearing in the doorway. “So, two Doctors and a load of natives, that should make good target practice.</p>
<p>“You are a sick man Commander and you will meet a sticky end.”</p>
<p>“I have won, your leader is my slave and she is regretting ever disobeying my orders.”</p>
<p>“You better not have hurt her” Evan snapped, angrily.</p>
<p>“Hurt her” he sniggered and Evan leapt at Koyla, slamming him against the wall.</p>
<p>Chuck grabbed his arm and they raced along the corridor, as they headed for the jumper bay. If they could just get to a jumper, then they could escape and get help.  They were surrounded, as Evan dropped his head in defeat and Koyla stepped towards them.</p>
<p>“Now you will regret that” Kolya snarled, as Evan attacked him.</p>
<p>Miko held Elizabeth to her, as she heard Evan’s shouts and Chucks pleads for mercy. Would no-one help them?</p>
<p>Rod lay in bed, holding Carson to him and stroking his hair as he slept.</p>
<p>“You really care for him, don’t you” said John</p>
<p>“Yes I do, I am worried” he said</p>
<p>“About what?” asked John</p>
<p>“That he will try to follow me back to earth, when I am taken to prison.”</p>
<p>“Things can change, do you think you are cured?”</p>
<p>“I think so” he murmured, “I never knew I could be so happy”</p>
<p>He stroked Carson’s hair, as he sat up sharply gasping and shaking.</p>
<p>“Hey bright eyes I am here, its ok I have you.”</p>
<p>“Rodney I…I mean Rod…”</p>
<p>“You can all call me Rodney; I don’t mind it’s my name after all. Close those baby blues and rest, I need you well.”</p>
<p>“Love you Rodney” he mumbled and lay back down.</p>
<p>His breathing settled and Rodney held him closely, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling deeply.</p>
<p>“Night” said John, turning on his side and going to sleep.</p>
<p>“Night” murmured Rodney</p>
<p>A few days past on the mainland and Rodney was on track, as he stood writing a list. There were smoke bombs that would cause the intended to drop to the floor unconscious, sleeping draughts and then there were weapons. Guns, spears and batons, as he frowned and ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“How do you think we are set to beat the Genii” said John, coming over.</p>
<p>“We have the weapons and the people but I have a bad feeling about this.”</p>
<p>“There is always a bad feeling before fighting a war, it’s not right but it is the only way” admitted John</p>
<p>That night everyone settled down early, planning to start the invasion at sunrise tomorrow.</p>
<p>Carson, Radek and John were healing well and were determined to get Atlantis back tomorrow.<br/>Silence fell on the camp, as Rodney wandered round the tents and got to the fire. He sat down, rubbing his hands over his face and grimacing. He was aching all over, the last few days had taken their toll. They could all be back in Atlantis by this time tomorrow, or dead. Two hands slipped round his shoulders and someone kissed his neck gently.</p>
<p>Carson could see Rodney was stressed and tired, as he began to work on the knots in his shoulders and neck between kisses.</p>
<p>“That feels so good” murmured Rodney, as he tipped his head to the side and Carson’s kisses became firmer and more insistent.</p>
<p>Rodney pulled him down onto the floor, as they turned over kissing and getting lost in each other’s embrace. They stumbled into the tent, pulling off each other’s clothes and rolling amongst the blankets.</p>
<p>John returned with Radek from the meeting, with Teyla and another Athosian Halling. They went to go in, when they heard giggling and low groans.</p>
<p>John put his arm out to stop Radek and he peered inside, as he saw Carson and Rodney in a loving embrace.</p>
<p>“Radek I think we better go grab some food first” he said, “Rodney and Carson are…uh…busy.”</p>
<p>“Oh busy…right” he said, as they turned and left.</p>
<p>Evan tried to raise his head and couldn’t, he felt so weak. They had slit Chuck’s throat in front of him, as he was helpless to do anything and then left him try to stop the bleeding. It had been a futile effort and comforting Chuck anyway he could, he watched the mans life end in his hands.</p>
<p>The next day he was strung up and whipped by Kolya, he had thought he would be killed but the mad man had stopped just before he blacked out.</p>
<p>The remaining Atlanteans were strangely quiet, they had given up on a rescue ever coming. Elizabeth and Miko were obedient to Kolya’s wishes, broken by the man’s cruelness.</p>
<p>The next two days he’d been beaten viciously and he knew, no amount of healing would get rid of the scars both physical and mental.</p>
<p>When he was taken out his cell that morning, he hoped that this would be the day he wouldn’t return. Maybe if he could get free, the pier was right there and he would follow Major Sheppherd into the sea. He had failed everyone, he…</p>
<p>He felt his top being removed, as his wrists were locked into the metal cuffs round the back of the pole. There was no one here this time, what was going on.</p>
<p>Kolya approached and yanking his head back, as he smirked.</p>
<p>“I want information” he said</p>
<p>“No” he mumbled</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking you major, I was telling you. Now these two doctors on the mainland, are they capable of organising a defence against my attack.”</p>
<p>“They are doctors, not military you idiot” mumbled Evan</p>
<p>“So they are helpless then, this will work out great.”</p>
<p>Dr Mckay was a good shot and smart, he’d have a plan and he could overthrow the genii in small groups. The Athosians were organised too, this may not be a complete failure.</p>
<p>Evan was surprised to the 30 lashes being done quickly, then he was being taken by Kolya down a different route.</p>
<p>“What the...?” he began</p>
<p>“It’s been a while, since I took such a pretty boy to bed” Kolya sneered, as Evan dug his feet in and lashed out at him</p>
<p>He felt a hand round his neck and he was slammed against the wall, as two guards cuffed his wrists. His back was agony, the breath knocked out of him and the pain ran down his injured body. The chain was held out to Koyla, as he took it and yanked him along the corridor.</p>
<p>“No, no” shouted Evan, as he was pulled into the room and pushed onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Yes Major, this is really happening”</p>
<p>“Stop, don’t do this” he stammered, as the chain was clipped onto the headboard and he saw Elizabeth and Miko looking over at him in horror.</p>
<p>The puddle jumper landed on the pier, as the first lot of Athosians hid. Rodney had disconnected sensors and got to work, detecting where the Genii were. He closed down large areas and used body heat senses, to work out where people were. There was a large amount of people in the holding cells, the canteen and the hall. The jumper had soon transferred 200 Athosians over to the jumper bay over the next hour, as they all grabbed weapons and Rodney got the hall security on screen. He looked round, they were all genii and they looked like a temporary sleeping area.</p>
<p>“John you need to go and short the door, trap them all inside” said Rodney.</p>
<p>“Teyla, let’s go” said John, as they went with two Athosians.</p>
<p>“Next is the canteen, someone will release the gas in there to knock them all out”</p>
<p>“We’ve got it” said Radek, as he took the bag of smoke bombs and 5 Athosians.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, they both reported back it had been done.</p>
<p>“Let’s go” said Rodney and if you find the man Kolya apprehend him with extreme force but don’t kill him.”</p>
<p>The Athosians left and Carson put his arms round Rodney, as he was zooming in on a room. He heard whimpering, then a figure stormed out readjusting his trousers with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Now there is 3 figures in this room, let’s go Carson”</p>
<p>They walked along, armed with guns and saw the Athosians were everywhere and placing the Genii on the pier under guard</p>
<p>“If any move shoot them” said Rodney, seeing one man going to get up.</p>
<p>“You can’t do this” said the Genii solider, as he stood up and Rodney shot him in the knee.</p>
<p>Carson jumped, grimaced and turned away trying to stop the need to go deal with the man’s injury.</p>
<p>“Let’s go Carson, our people need help more than this scum.”</p>
<p>They got to the room, as they peered in through the crack in the door. Elizabeth, Miko and Major Lorne.</p>
<p>“John, Radek, come to east side room 210”</p>
<p>Rodney and Carson rushed over, as they knelt by them. They were covered in blood and cowering, as Rodney got some blankets off the bed. Carson unclipped the chains on their necks, looking sick to the stomach. He helped Miko and Elizabeth to their feet and led them out. Rodney got the Major to his feet, as he yelped in pain and they got to the door. Carson stood frozen to the spot, a gun pointed at him and he had sat Miko and Elizabeth down.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” he demanded</p>
<p>“Dr Beckett to you” he said</p>
<p>“Ah and I suppose Dr Mckay is here too.”</p>
<p>“Somewhere yes, along with 200 Athosians, so I suggest you surrender.”</p>
<p>“Surrender, I don’t surrender” he said.</p>
<p>Kolya was a cocky man but he had the potential, to be cruel and sadistic. Carson saw that straight away, as he reached for the holster.</p>
<p>Carson pulled out his gun and Kolya stepped forward striking him across the face, as he fell backing away.</p>
<p>“Well, well Dr, it seems like you’re not exactly an expert at using a gun.”</p>
<p>“I am a doctor, not military” he snapped</p>
<p>Kolya kicked the gun away, yanking Carson to his feet and smirking at the terror on his face. He looked him over, another young- and good-looking man belonging to Atlantis.</p>
<p> Rodney peered out the door,  put Evan down gently on the bed and picked up a cane off the floor.</p>
<p>Evan cowered and this only made Rodney angrier, as he stepped out the room. He shot Kolya in the knee and he went down.</p>
<p>“You must be Dr Mckay” he laughed, as Rodney pulled Carson over to him and checked him for injuries.</p>
<p> “Sit down Carson, while I do what needs to be done” he said</p>
<p>“You’re a doctor” Kolya said</p>
<p>“A doctor but a scientist” he said, as he smacked him across the arm with the cane as he went for a knife in his belt. “Chuck your weapons to the floor, or I will shoot your other knee.”</p>
<p>He sat up, chucking his knifes and guns to the side.</p>
<p>“What you going to do Dr Mckay, kill me?”</p>
<p>Evan watched as Mckay stood over him, demanding answers and hitting the man every time he didn’t like the answer.</p>
<p>The man was reaching out for a knife and Evan shouted to Mckay, as he stepped back and it narrowly missed his leg. Rodney kicked the knife away and dove at him, as he crouched over him punching him. Taking out his anger and frustration, for all the hurt and damage he did to his people and his city.</p>
<p>Rodney was beating the man to a pulp and although Evan knew he should stop it he couldn’t. There was running footsteps as John and Radek rushed over, as they saw Rodney beating Kolya up.</p>
<p>They pulled him off, pinning him to the floor and Carson checked his pulse. He stilled, there was no pulse as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s over Rodney, he is dead” said Carson</p>
<p>“Chuck his worthless hide off my city” ordered Rodney, angrily.</p>
<p>Four Athosians carried the body on a stretcher, as the Genii were brought to the pier and lined up along the edges. They watched in shock, as their commander was carried to the edge of the pier and tipped into the water below. The remaining Atlanteans looked relieved, a lot in tears and hugging each other.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was hugging Peter Grodin, who had his arm in a sling. Radek and Miko were in a deep embrace, both in tears.</p>
<p>“What shall we do about them Major?” Rodney asked John</p>
<p>He looked along the row of soldiers and frowned, as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Maybe they should all be executed like our people were” he muttered</p>
<p>“We are not killers” said Carson, as he put an arm round Rodney’s waist</p>
<p>“Send them to a deserted planet and leave them there” said Rodney, “somewhere with no gate on the planet.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea” said John, as he stepped forward and the Athosians pointed their guns at them.</p>
<p>“You are all to be exiled to a planet with no gate, put one foot out of place and you will be shot” said John</p>
<p>The majority of the soldiers caused no trouble, though one turned on John angrily.</p>
<p>“You are nothing but the Commanders punch bag, we don’t need to listen to you.”</p>
<p>“You will listen” said Major Lorne, appearing at John’s side.</p>
<p>“We all know what you were going to be used for, the Commander liked his boys young and pretty.”</p>
<p>Evan pulled out his gun, shooting the guy in the head and he fell to the floor dead</p>
<p>“Major, what...?” began John</p>
<p>“He was reaching for something in his belt” said Rodney, “it may have been a weapon”</p>
<p>The Dedalus arrived, taking the prisoners to a planet and John offered to join them.</p>
<p>“You all look exhausted; we’ll be back in a week” said Colonel Cauldwell</p>
<p>The Atlanteans went back into their different areas, while Elizabeth, Peter, Radek, Miko, Carson, Rodney, John and Evan showered and met in the meeting room an hour later.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was trembling slightly, as she tried to steady her hands and she looked up at them.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rodney, Carson, I know its you two we have to thank for our freedom”</p>
<p>“More Rodney then me” said Carson</p>
<p>“It was a team effort” said Rodney, though this whole situation was my fault. If I had been here rather than on the mainland, I could have helped boost the shield when they attacked.”</p>
<p>“You may have not been able to do anything either, we realised too late it was a trick” said John</p>
<p>“So earlier, that was Rod beating up Kolya” said Elizabeth</p>
<p>“Actually no” said Carson, “I gave Rodney the ATA therapy and his personality seems to have merged.”</p>
<p>“Merged?” asked Elizabeth</p>
<p>“I don’t swap any more, though my mood swings shift about a lot, though I have more control” said Rodney, shrugging</p>
<p>“That was more control?” asked John, in disbelief.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry I lost it a bit”</p>
<p>Radek held Miko gently, as he stroked her hair and she snuggled into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well I suggest we get up the shield, lock down the gate and all take 24 hours of rest and recuperation. Rodney, they killed chuck, can you go to the gate room and organise that”</p>
<p>Of course Elizabeth…I mean Dr Weir.”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth is fine”</p>
<p>“Is anyone injured and needing medical attention?” asked Carson</p>
<p>“Cuts and scratches” said Miko, before she left with Radek.</p>
<p>“Same here” said Elizabeth, as she stood with Peter.</p>
<p>“Evan” said John, looking him over questionably</p>
<p>“I am fine Major, just need to sleep”</p>
<p>Elizabeth patted Evan’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Look after him Carson, Evan was very badly treated by Kolya and you need to admit that Major.”</p>
<p>“It was nothing Dr Weir” said Evan</p>
<p>“I will Elizabeth” Carson said, as she left with Peter</p>
<p>“I ask again Evan, are you injured?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine” he said</p>
<p>“Ok Major you will go to the infirmary” said John, taking his shoulder and gently guiding him towards it.</p>
<p>Rodney and John went outside and Carson sat by Evan.</p>
<p>“Your backs bleeding, lets start there because I know how damaged John’s was”</p>
<p>He pulled off his shirt and Carson grimaced, as he saw the deep lash marks that had marked his skin. His skin was red and hot to touch, some marks a few days old.</p>
<p>“Evan this is not fine it’s infected” he said, looking and shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell John please, tell him I am fine”</p>
<p>The door opened and John came in followed closely by Rodney, as he looked annoyed.</p>
<p>“What did Kolya do to you Evan, why were you locked up with Elizabeth and Miko?”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand John” he mumbled</p>
<p>“If he wanted to beat you like he did me, then he would have kept you in a cell. That guard said we all know what you were going to be used for, the Commander liked his boys young and pretty. What did that mean, tell me Evan?”</p>
<p>“He raped me John” said Evan, “is that what you want to hear?”</p>
<p>John gaped and he went to step forward, as Evan grabbed his top and fled the room, before anyone had time to stop him.</p>
<p>He got to the pier, throwing up over the railing and tears ran down his cheeks.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and could feel Kolya there, as he spun round to see no-one. Great second in command in the military on Atlantis and he was going mad.</p>
<p>Rodney, and John gaped at one another, as Carson radioed Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“Hello I am sorry to bother you Elizabeth, listen what did Kolya do to Evan?”</p>
<p>He listened for a few minutes, as he paled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Thank you, see you in 24 hours or so”</p>
<p>He turned to them, as they looked at him expectantly and he swallowed.</p>
<p>“He raped him twice, in front of Miko and Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go find him” said John, you two stay here.”</p>
<p>John was unsure where to start looking, should he get some Athosians to help with the search or Teyla at least. He rounded the corner and saw someone standing at the end of the pier, looking down into the water.</p>
<p>He moved forward quickly and quietly, hearing a low sniffling and he realised Evan was crying. Now he did need Teyla, there was no way he could comfort his second in command without…”</p>
<p>Evan heard a shoe scuff the floor behind him, as he sighed and wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked at his arms, the cuts and bruising seeming to stand out as the sun set slowly in the sky.</p>
<p>“Evan, I am sorry that he hurt you and I wish I could have been here sooner to stop it.”</p>
<p>“I…I request I be allowed to return to earth John, I…”</p>
<p>“Evan this can all be discussed tomorrow, though tonight just rest.”</p>
<p>“I need to return to the infirmary, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“No, I will ask Carson to do a home visit. Lead the way, I will walk you back.”</p>
<p>Carson sat in the lab, writing in the last few files, as Rodney paced the floor and kept looking at his hands.</p>
<p>“Do they look clean” he murmured, “I can’t help feel, as if they are still covered in blood.”</p>
<p>“They are clean Rodney, what you feel is guilt” said Carson, shortly</p>
<p>“You scolding me Carson” said Rodney, as he perched on the edge of the desk and looking curious.</p>
<p>“I may be doin jus tha” he snapped and Rodney stood up.</p>
<p>“You don’t like me anymore bright eyes” murmured Rodney</p>
<p>“Course I like you, I just got scared when you beat Kolya to a bloody pulp.”</p>
<p>“He hurt you Carson” he said, leaning in to kiss him and running a finger along the bruise on his cheek</p>
<p>“I am finished for now, lets go eat and sleep for the next 24 hours.</p>
<p>Everyone gathered in the canteen 28 hours later and looked round at the survivors. A lot of people were gone but the Athosians had helped save the remaining Atlanteans. It was decided they would stay on Atlantis and would fill the gaps in staff till new recruits were sent.</p>
<p>“Major Shepherd” said the General, I have orders to promote you to Colonel.”</p>
<p>“Really. Wow thank you sir” he said saluting, as Major Lorne smiled</p>
<p>“Congratulations sir” said Evan</p>
<p>“No thank you Evan, I would not be here without you.”</p>
<p>General o Neil and Daniel Jackson came over to Rodney and Carson, as Rodney stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Am I to return to earth?” asked Rodney</p>
<p>“Elizabeth told me about the ATA treatment working and I want a weekly report for the next month on your condition. If it stays stable, I see no reason why you can’t stay here.”</p>
<p>Carson’s eyes lit up happily, as he pulled Rodney in a long soft kiss and Rodney kissed him back. The General and Daniel gaped at them, as the Atlanteans didn’t seem to bat an eyelid.</p>
<p>“Yes, I need to talk to you about DADT” said Elizabeth. “I want the Atlantis staff to be able to date who they like, whether they are Military or not, mixed couples or same sex. It won’t affect their jobs, infact I think it would strengthen it. They are not the only same sex couple here”</p>
<p>The General gazed over at Carson’s and Rodney’s linked hands, as he nodded</p>
<p>“I thought you liked Sam” said Daniel, to Rodney</p>
<p>“Her eyes aren’t quite as pretty as Carson’s, right bright eyes”</p>
<p>“Rodney, you’ll make me blush” he chuckled</p>
<p>They all laughed, as Rodney saw John take Evan by the hand and they slipped out the room unnoticed.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>